


Let Me Make You Mine

by msmooseberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Older Naruto, Omega Naruto, Pining, Rimming, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke likes Naruto, Two-Shot, and he wants to tell him about his feelings, blowjob, but doesn’t know how, who is Itachi’s best friend, younger Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmooseberry/pseuds/msmooseberry
Summary: Sasuke is a fully grown alpha of sixteen who has his  mind set on his brother’s childhood friend, one stunningly beautiful omega Uzumaki Naruto, who, however, seems to still see him as a child. What is he to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [让你成为我的](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065446) by [yanfeiyuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanfeiyuji/pseuds/yanfeiyuji)



> A/N: This is a smutty two-shot (with enough plot, I hope), cause I like the idea of an older Naruto and a younger Sasuke who pines after him. Also, shout out to all KisaIta fans out there, it’s not going to be explicit, but just to let you know that I enjoy the pairing just as much as I do ItaDei, cause Itachi can be versatile okay. Again, this is an omegaverse story, so if you absolutely don’t like it, don’t hate on me, tastes differ.
> 
> Warnings: A/O/B dynamics, cycles (heat/rut), masturbation, perhaps some OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto and make no profit.

A rapid tap came from the entrance door, making Sasuke pause in his step, as he was exiting the kitchen with a glass of water to take it to his room. School sucked and he had a ton of papers to complete for tomorrow, so he sighed irritatedly at the distraction and stomped to the door to see who it was. As soon as he opened, however, his unhappy scowl all but vanished.

“Oh, hey, Sasuke! Is Itachi in?” it was Uzumaki Naruto, his brother’s childhood friend and classmate, who went to the same college as Itachi, but studied journalism instead of business. He was five years older and absolutely stunning in a dark green unzipped parka, bright orange sweater and dark blue jeans, his brown leather backpack hanging off one shoulder.

“Hello, Naruto. Yeah, he’s in his room,” Sasuke felt his face heat up and tried to look casual, leaning on the door frame but slipping along the edge and almost spilling his water.

“Great! Mind if I come in? I just really need to get something from him,” Naruto didn’t seem to notice his blunder, and now that Sasuke looked at him closer, he saw how flushed the blond was, his breath coming in short pants as if he’d been running to get here. Only Sasuke knew that wasn’t the case, and one discreet sniff confirmed his suspicion. Naruto was starting his heat.

“Yeah, sure,” he moved to the side in a daze, letting Naruto pass, and felt his own body ignite when the omega’s breath touched the skin of his neck as he brushed past him, saying a hurried “Thanks, man,” and disappearing into the house. He knew the way all too well, having spent numerous nights at the Uchiha residence. He and Itachi had epic sleepovers, judging by his loud bouts of joyful laughter and his brother’s more contained but mirthful chuckles that Sasuke heard from his room across the hall.

The two omegas used to be inseparable, Sasuke often being their inevitable companion, a small energetic kid at that time, who couldn’t get enough of their attention. With time, however, he realised that if Itachi’s scent had taken on a rather thick, unapproachable note to it, Naruto’s had become so heady and intoxicating Sasuke couldn’t think straight when he he was close. When he had his first rut last year, he had a very particular image in his mind, while desperately rubbing it off and moaning a certain name into the pillow.

What really frustrated Sasuke, however, was that Naruto still saw him as a child, and he was already sixteen. He was a grown up alpha alright, tall and fairly broad-shouldered (the growth spurt he conveniently hit last year as well seeing to that), with a fully-functioning cock and a thick knot. And he was damn smart, almost as much as his genius brother, Fugaku’s pride and joy. Sasuke was perfect boyfriend material, but Naruto somehow failed to notice that, still attempting to ruffle his black locks as he did when he was a child (and Sasuke loved the touch of the delicate sun kissed hand, but he would rather prefer hair play in a completely different context).

He shook his head to clear the lusty mist clouding his mind, and followed in Naruto’s step to finally get to his room. Just as Sasuke was going to close the door behind him and concentrate on his studies (despite the hormones he was still a diligent student), he caught the blond’s words, as he practically flew out of Itachi’s room, “You really are a saviour you know! I’m so absent minded these days, I would’ve literally leaked all over the bus seat if I went home like this,” and he chuckled self-deprecatingly, while Sasuke felt his heart starting to beat a mile a minute, and his face burning with the heat of thousand suns. The mere image of Naruto, warm and slick down there, wet and dripping, all ready for him, so deliciously ravishable, and just across the hall, made his mind go into instant overdrive and his cock grow half hard in a moment.

Sasuke took three deep calming breaths and a sip of water from the glass he was still holding, while his hand trembled a little. This was insane, one of these days he would simply attack the blond if he obliviously kept up this nonchalant enticing act any longer. As he slowly came back to his senses, Sasuke realised that Naruto’s light quick steps were going in the direction opposite from the stairs, and the only room that could be his destination was the bathroom. Sasuke’s heart missed a beat as he heard the door at the end of the hall open, then close softly. He listened with bated breath to the movements in the small tiled room for a little longer, and after a couple of minutes of shuffling came the sharp sound of the shower curtain being drawn, and then the water was turned on. Naruto was definitely taking a shower. Sasuke’s breath now came in short pants but he willed himself to calm down. Itachi was too close and his brother always made Sasuke want to show how well he could handle difficult situations. And this one was really tough.

He reached his swivel chair and sank into it heavily, trying to think of anything but the wet naked body he was dying to taste just steps away. He needed to control himself and get rid of the all consuming desire that was coursing through his system. The memories of great uncle Madara at the bath house that the family visited every month effectively did the trick. But just when Sasuke was ready to get back to his books, a soft knock came on the door.

“Come in,” Sasuke knew it was Itachi, but was glad nonetheless that he always knocked before entering. He was just the perfect older brother.

“Sasuke, could you get Naruto a towel from the laundry room, I really must be going now,” Itachi looked at his wrist watch, clearly in a hurry. He was going to meet that blue haired burly alpha Kisame no doubt. They met at college and Sasuke was clearly not amused by how fast their relationship progressed, and it was one of the few things he and his father agreed on. Fugaku, while being a fairly reserved and stern man, doted on Itachi like he was a little prince, and seeing him with another alpha put him on edge, especially since Kisame was Itachi’s first long lasting suitor. It wasn’t that the guy was bad, if anything he had a nice dry sense of humour Sasuke could totally relate to, but he could never be too sure of his real intentions, and he didn’t want his brother to get hurt the first time he finally decided to give dating a try.

“Alright, Sasuke?” Itachi called impatiently, ready to take off any moment, pointedly ignoring Sasuke’s scowl of disapproval.

“Yeah, whatever,” Itachi nodded in goodbye and left quickly. Only when Sasuke heard the front door click shut, the sense of Itachi’s words sink in. Get Naruto a towel. Another thing dawned on him then: there were just the two of them in the house. An overwhelming wave of excitement rushed through Sasuke and he practically ran down the stairs, fetched the biggest fluffiest towel from the rack in the little laundry room (never minding that it was his mother’s), and rushed back up. When he got to the shut door at the end of the hall, the water behind it roaring in his ears, or maybe it was his blood, Sasuke reached for the door knob and stilled for a couple of moments. Judging by the soft out of key humming Naruto was still showering. But maybe he didn’t close the curtain properly and Sasuke would be able to get a peak.

With a loud exhale he pushed the door open, announcing his arrival immediately so as not to spook the blond, Sasuke knew what a scaredy-cat Naruto could be and didn’t want him to slip and fall by accident.

“It’s me, Sasuke, I brought a towel,” he shouted, perhaps louder than was needed, but he was nervous, alright.

“Huh? Ah, thanks, Sas’,” came Naruto’s distracted reply. The smell of Itachi’s shampoo was overpowering and Sasuke guessed he was rinsing he suds from his hair. The only thing that was visible behind the light blue curtain was the shower head and Naruto’s left calf, which was glistening wetly and very alluringly, but was nothing new, cause in summers the blond often wore shorts and Sasuke could always feast his eyes on the vast expanse of smooth tan skin.

He turned towards the rack and his eyes travelled to the stool where Naruto’s discarded clothes lay in a heap, but what caught Sasuke’s attention were his brother’s midnight blue knickers and a purple package Sasuke guessed was a male omega blocker. When he was ten he got curious and stole one from Itachi’s room, opening it and studying the little device carefully. It had a peculiar curved shape, was rather small in size and had an unusual rubbery texture with a firmer flat round base. At that time he was confused as to how it was supposed to function, but now Sasuke knew that it absorbed omega slick and was like a tiny butt plug, which effectively kept the excessive lubrication all omega produced during heats from leaking and seeping into the underwear. Sasuke flushed hotly at the mental image of Naruto putting the thing in and then pulling it out several hours later, swollen with the deliciously smelling fluid. A shudder came through his body, but he stubbornly ignored it, hanging the towel on a vacant little hook.

Suddenly, something green entered Sasuke’s line of vision. He craned his neck curiously and saw a pair of panties lying rumpled on the floor behind the stool. He would’ve missed them if it were not for the obnoxious colour, they had almost got under the sink and were completely hidden from view from any other angle. Sasuke felt a strong wave of raw need crush over him, practically making him tremble with its intensity. He had to have these panties. He knew they were Naruto’s for sure, as his brother detested the colour green, especially one so bright. And seeing them lying there innocently, totally forgotten and knowing that they would hardly be missed, Sasuke acted on impulse, bending quickly and snatching the delicate undergarment from the floor. Then he literally fled to his room, shutting the door a bit too forcefully behind himself.

He could hear his heart pounding heavily in his chest, and for a moment thought he heard Naruto getting out of the bathroom to catch and shame him for his daring deed. But nothing happened. Sasuke stood with his back pressed to the closed door for a couple more minutes, the soft material of Naruto’s panties tightly clutched in his fist, then heard the water turn off and the shower curtain rustle, and that put him into action. In a flash Sasuke hid the stolen panties under the mattress and got into the swivel chair, taking the first book he got his hand on and flipping it open at a random page, trying to look as if he had better things to do than carefully listen to Naruto’s every move.

He became so absorbed in pretending, as wild thoughts raced through his head, that he almost jumped out of the chair when Naruto opened the door to his room as he knocked, far from being as discreet as Itachi. For a moment Sasuke thought the blond had found out about what he had done, and grew a little pale, while his palms became all clammy.

“Hey, it seems Itachi left already, so I’ll be going as well, it was nice to see you. I’ll shut the door, good luck with your studies,” and with a short wave and a sweet grin he disappeared as suddenly as he came in, not even giving Sasuke time to say goodbye. Still, he breathed out in relief, glad that he hadn’t been discovered.

For the rest of the day Sasuke immersed himself in his books, barely acknowledging his mother when she came to say hello - she and Fugaku just returned from their trip to the mall because Mikoto insisted that he needed a new coat and she wouldn’t stand another week seeing him parading in the old one. And when she called Sasuke to dinner he only mumbled something unenthusiastic in return, coming down to the kitchen in a kind of trance and sitting at the table uncharacteristically quiet.

“So Itachi’s not going to grace us with his presence today?” Fugaku asked sternly, displeasure clear in his voice.

“Give him a little freedom, dear, don’t you know how prudent he is?” Mikoto said placatingly.

“I’m giving him all the freedom he needs, but I would rather prefer him having dinner with his family, and not with that-”

“Fugaku! Not at the table,” Mikoto looked at the fuming alpha deprecatingly.

“What? It’s not like Sasuke is a child any more, and he agrees that that Kisame character is not good enough for Itachi, don’t you, Sasuke?”

“Huh?” Sasuke blinked, looking up from his plate to Fugaku, who had his sharp gaze on him, clearly waiting for support. “Yeah, that blue ass brute better crawl back to where he came from and leave Itachi alone,” he drawled on autopilot.

“Sasuke! Give Kisame some credit, Itachi chose him after all,” Mikoto said disapprovingly.

“He could choose better,” Fugaku grumbled but dropped the topic for the evening. “You seem distracted, Sasuke, is something the matter?”

“What?” Sasuke jerked his head at the sudden question.

“That’s true, you’re not quite yourself today, did something happen at school?” Mikoto looked at him genuinely concerned.

“No, I just... have a lot to do for tomorrow,” Sasuke answered, nervously sweating under his parents’ scrutinising eyes. Talk of a guilty conscience.

“Just make sure to tell us if there’s a little omega we have to be welcoming into the family, alright?” Mikoto said cautiously, and that made Sasuke’s eye twitch.

“Mom! It’s nothing like that,” Sasuke pouted, but would never admit it. He was a grown alpha after all, even his father said so.

When he finally went back upstairs, his heart was already pounding with anticipation. All the time while he was writing boring papers and learning useless subjects his eyes kept wandering to his bed, where he hid his precious trophy. He went to shower, washing at high speed, restraining from touching himself, even though his member already started to demand attention when he ran soapy hands over his body. But Sasuke wanted to save it for when he was in the safety of his room, for the little tiled bathroom had immense resonating capacities (something he had to learn the hard way, and couldn’t look his brother in the eye for a whole week).

The moment the door closed shut behind him, Sasuke set his determined gaze on the bed and, turning off the light, went towards it with eager strides. It took him just a couple of seconds to retrieve the hidden treasure. The fabric now became even more rumpled but Sasuke didn’t care. He held it in his hand and studied it in wonder, blindingly pulling the bedspread aside and getting comfortable on the mattress. Finally he dared to bring the fabric closer to his face and draw in a deep breath. The rich omega scent immediately invaded his senses, and Sasuke almost moaned, but caught himself in time, biting his lower lip harshly.

He got hard in record time and, rolling to the side, tugged at the washed out sweatpants and boxers to free his stiff length, while pressing Naruto’s panties to his face and inhaling hungrily. The moment his slightly trembling fingers closed around his cock Sasuke let out a low groan and started pumping himself savagely, his dry hand rough against sensitive skin, but he didn’t care to pause to get the lube. The bottle, stuffed in the lower drawer of his desk, was Sasuke’s personal achievement, as he managed to buy it for the first time two weeks earlier with a perfectly straight face, as if he did it all the time (and he was forced to, because hand lotion was a bitch on the bare skin of his head, and he hated how his nether regions constantly smelled of aloe).

The jerks of his hand were erratic but as Sasuke increased the speed and added a little twist at the base, where his fully formed knot swelled to life, he started leaking precome, which finally lubricated his movements, making them more smooth and fluid. All the while he had his nose buried deep in the cotton fabric, and as he took short loud intakes of breath, opening his mouth to be able to taste the inebriating scent better, he held the mental image of Naruto clear and bright in his head. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he looked though hooded eyes when hot or tired on a humid summer day, his brow covered with a thin sheen of sweat, the way he opened his plump lips and ran his tongue across them to gather the drops of ramen soup he loved so much, the way he smelled in heat, oh God the way he smelled was simply divine. Sasuke felt he couldn’t hold back any more and had to press his face into the pillow to stifle his desperate moans of pleasure that now escaped him uncontrollably. The green panties became trapped in between, as he let go of them to fist the sheets instead.

Sasuke rubbed his nose and mouth against the source of Naruto’s heady scent, while picturing him acting like an omega in heat would in front of their mate. Lying naked and relaxed on his bed, spreading his gorgeous tan legs invitingly and caressing himself to please Sasuke’s eye, spreading his butt cheeks, glistening wetly with slick, to show that he belonged to him whole and was eager to take him in. Sasuke shuddered, gripping his knot tightly and squeezing it with steady rhythmical motions to imitate the way an omega’s channel would constrict around him when they reached the point of utter bliss. Oh how Sasuke longed to see Naruto look at him at such a moment, to look into his eyes, warm blue clouded with lust, love and adoration, while he shot his thick potent cum deep inside, making sure the omega was full with it to the brim. And then, when Naruto would be riding his high, Sasuke would mark him, placing his claim on the stunning and most kind blond in the whole world, so that their scents would mingle and become one.

At the beautiful picture Sasuke saw so vividly in his mind the alpha came with an intensity that was beyond what he had ever experienced before. As he was slowly coming back to reality, he became aware of the rumpled panties that he bit at when he orgasmed. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and drew in the last deep breath before rolling to the other side, and bringing his sticky hand up to eye level. He came so much. Luckily, he brought a roll of paper towels with him from the kitchen, taking it stealthily when his mother wasn’t looking. The moment he wiped his hand off and tucked himself in, Sasuke felt a sharp pang of guilt and disappointment with himself. What kind of alpha he was if he couldn’t even pursue the omega of his dreams, jacking off while sniffing at his underwear instead, all alone in his room, his parents speaking softly downstairs. This was pathetic. He really needed to take action. To do at least something before it was too late and Naruto got stolen by some low class jock. Oh if only Sasuke wasn’t sixteen, he’d surely be able to sweep him off his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, the second part is finally up, sorry for the wait, it turned out longer than I originally planned, and instead of a time skip you’ll just have a more detailed outline of events. I hope you’ll like it. Enjoy, and don’t forget to tell me what you think. ;D Just no flames, please.
> 
> Warnings: pining, Sasuke pushing his limits for Naruto, heat cycles (in heat/rut), masturbation, first times, blowjob, rimming, knotting.

Sasuke was so resolute to finally act on his fairly long-term attraction to Naruto, that the next time he saw him (and that was a whole week later, when Naruto’s heat subsided) the first thing that came out of his mouth was, “Go out with me?” He wanted to make it sound as assertive as possible (because alphas are supposed to be tough, right), but the questioning intonation at the end was a clear sign of his nerves. As Sasuke looked tensely into his crush’s confused eyes, he started to think that, perhaps, his head-on approach was not the best. And he was right, sadly, because Naruto, who was at his house visiting Itachi again (probably to give back the underwear, but Sasuke couldn’t be sure), simply misunderstood.

“You want to show me something in the yard?” he asked, grinning indulgently, like he often did listening to Sasuke’s childish excited rants. 

“No, it’s not- I mean...,” Sasuke wanted to say ‘I want you to date me’, but suddenly realised how stupid that would sound. Because, honestly, what was he to offer to the gorgeous blond if he happened to say yes. He was still in high school and his insignificant income came from the pocket money Mikoto insisted on giving him every month and his highly underpaid part time job at the burger joint. He barely could pay for a night out at a mediocre restaurant, let alone make Naruto feel like he could forget all his worries by his side. This sucked so much.

“Sorry, Sasuke, I really gotta go now, maybe next time, okay?” he ruffled Sasuke’s hair lightly, and then swiftly went out of the door, leaving the young alpha alone with his gloomy thoughts.

That failure made Sasuke understand one thing: he needed more time, and he prayed to all existing gods Naruto would somehow wait for him until the moment he could finally give him something that would unambiguously convey the seriousness of his intentions. For the next year, which was his final, Sasuke took up another job, refusing to listen to his parents’ objections, who tried to persuade him to concentrate fully on his studies and getting good credits to be able to go to college. But Sasuke’s determination was firm and unwavering. He knew he could pull it off and they knew he was stubborn as a mule when he had his mind set on something. Sasuke had a goal and he was ready to sleep less and put himself under stress if that meant he would achieve it.

What he had in mind was to give Naruto something outstanding for his next birthday. Of course, it could be something hand-made, because Sasuke was good with his hands (in many senses, including crafts), but he decided that the gift had to show that he could afford pricey things and was ready to work day and night to provide for their potential future family, as well as indulge Naruto with beautiful jewellery. He saw it at a shop at the mall, the most magnificent pendant that consisted basically of a light blue aquamarine, faceted to resemble a raw crystal in shape, which hung on a thin white gold chain. It was absolutely breathtaking, the hue of the gem almost the same as Naruto’s eyes. The moment he spotted it, Sasuke knew it was the perfect gift, worthy of his future mate. 

Somehow the thought that once Naruto got the present, he would immediately realise the depth of Sasuke’s feelings, the effect being so immense that no words would be needed. Sasuke worked hard to get the required sum of money, but the pendant cost a small fortune, so at one point he decided to sell his console (grown up alpha’s didn’t need such childish things), his MP3 player he got from uncle Obito last Christmas (who needed music when he would be able to listen to Naruto’s melodious voice every day), and half of his wardrobe (unbelievable as it was, there were some crazed teenage omegas and even betas at his school, who were ready to pay ridiculous sums of money for his clothes, especially if they were unwashed - what a bunch of freaks). 

By the time he was nearing the end of his final school year, Sasuke lost weight and looked like he was ready to drop dead of exhaustion. His parents were worried sick and, as he persistently ignored their pleading and reasoning, turned to Itachi for help. His brother left home somewhere in late autumn to live with Kisame, not without much arguing with Fugaku first, and dropped by only once in a couple of weeks. Normally, Sasuke would be offended by such neglect from him, but now he was too preoccupied with other things and barely noticed when Itachi was home. That was why when he came into his room one chilly March evening Sasuke was really surprised.

“Sasuke, we need to talk,” he didn’t even knock as he usually did, or maybe Sasuke was too distracted rummaging through his drawers in search of a pricey fountain pen his father got him a long time ago but which he never actually used. He could sell that too.

“Hello to you too, Itachi, how’s life? You got all nice and cosy with that shark of yours?” he didn’t want to sound so mean, it was just the lack of sleep and the excess of stress talking, and he immediately felt guilty when he saw his brother’s hurt expression.

“Yes, I did, thank you for asking,” Itachi looked calm and collected as usual but his eyes flashed with reproach. “But that’s not what I wanted to discuss.”

“Yeah, right,” Sasuke continued his quest, turning away from Itachi, and jumped when he felt a warm hand land on his shoulder all of a sudden.

“Sasuke,” Itachi called, his tone pleading. Sasuke couldn’t possibly ignore him now. As he was seating crouched on the floor, when he turned back he was facing Itachi’s abdomen. He looked up.

“What?” Sasuke asked rather brusquely, but it was obvious he was ready to listen.

“You’ve been acting rather strange lately,” Itachi started.

“And you know it how? Mom and dad told you?” words were just coming on their own, making Sasuke sound petulant and moody.

“No, I can see it myself,” Sasuke was ready to put in another sour phrase, but Itachi don’t let him, “Just, listen, alright?” he waited, looking Sasuke deep in the eye, until he nodded. “I’m worried about you, okay?” he said it with so much sincerity and pure emotion that Sasuke was momentarily taken aback.

“Why?” he asked. Itachi sighed, sitting heavily onto the swivel chair.

“Look at yourself, you’ve lost weight, grown pale and have this haunted look on your face, like there is something that’s eating at you from the inside. What is it, Sasuke? You can tell me and I won’t judge you, I just want to help you and make you feel happy again.” Sasuke hesitated for a moment, debating with himself whether he should tell Itachi about his feelings towards his best friend. Apparently, the omega took his silence for something else completely, as he asked cautiously, “Is it drugs?”

“What? No!” the mad suggestion jerked Sasuke of his temporary stupor. “Why would you even-”

“And what would you like me to think, with your current behaviour, it’s clear that something bad is happening to you. You think I didn’t notice how your stuff just disappears from the house? How you are not spending money on anything any longer and take so many shifts when you have your finals soon? What can you possibly need money for?”

While Itachi’s questions were reasonable enough, Sasuke couldn’t suppress the wave of irritation that filled him at that moment. He suddenly felt like nobody wanted to understand him and just let him do what he knew was right. They didn’t want him to get Naruto that lovely pendant (and Sasuke went to the mall every week to make sure it hadn’t been bought). 

“It’s not drugs, alright,” he all but spat and refused to tell more, no matter how much Itachi asked. 

Still, he made sure to pay more attention to his sleeping pattern. Even though for so many months he saw Naruto just a handful of times, either in the company of Itachi and his college friends, or passing by to chat with Mikoto and give Kushina’s regards as well as some new dish she tried cooking for the first time and needed her friend’s opinion. Those encounters were few but each left strong impression on Sasuke, for when he saw the pretty blond omega, so sweet and cheerful, he pictured how he would welcome him home, his expression warm and adoring, cook for him his famous ramen (Naruto loved it so much he learned to make it perfectly) and then beckon him to their bedroom where all the magic would happen. Sasuke could lie wide awake at night fantasising for hours about what he would do to Naruto when he became his, images of promiscuous positions he would love to see the omega in flashing in front of his tightly closed eyes, as he moved his hand on his shaft at a brutal pace, biting his lips and twisting the sheets underneath.

With each passing month he felt he was getting closer to his goal, graduation and college applications going by in a flash. In late summer he got accepted to the same college Itachi and Naruto just left, and was going to study economics (he was good with numbers and with his persistence knew he could make good money with time). Sasuke already started to plan for the future, but for the moment just revelled at the thought that when he presented Naruto the gorgeous gem, he would already be a college student, and not some unimportant schoolboy. And he would be eighteen, finally. 

Sasuke was so focused on getting the last bits of the large sum he had to pay for the pendant he was completely taken aback by the news of Naruto having a boyfriend. He learned about it from his mother’s passing comment of the sort, “It looks like Naruto finally found an alpha for himself, I’m so happy for him, and it’s high time he did, he’s almost twenty three already.” If Sasuke had been holding something at that moment he would definitely have throw it across the kitchen. The little bit of news practically crushed him, and he had a strong desire to crush something in return.

It happened in August, a mere week after he had his birthday party and saw Naruto there. He had been too elated at the fact that Naruto came, wished him a happy birthday, saying how fast he had grown and even giving him a kiss on the cheek, as well as the limited edition of Ninja Wars he had been dying to play and that had been finally released. Too bad he sold his console, but that didn’t matter in the slightest, because it was still the coolest gift he got that day. And that kiss instead of the usual hair ruffling, Sasuke dared to believe Naruto finally started to see him as a grown alpha and maybe even a potential mate. That was why to find out about some prick stealing his omega so suddenly practically put Sasuke on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Was everything he had been doing so far pointless in the end? 

Sasuke went down with a fever that day and had been burning in his personal hell for a whole week, scaring the shit out of his relatives. The rut inconveniently followed and put him in the most unpleasant state of helpless desire for another week. When it all finally ended Sasuke looked like a shell of himself. Itachi even started to come regularly to check on him, but Sasuke couldn’t care less, he was severely depressed. And then, to his utter shock and surprise, Naruto came to visit as well. The blond looked no better than him for some reason and was so sweet and caring when he made him some soup Sasuke couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your boyfriend?” he asked rather harshly, but couldn’t stay in the dark any longer. Naruto was immediately startled, almost dropping the cup he was holding. Then he chuckled self-deprecatingly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Auntie Mikoto must’ve told you, right? Uh... well, let’s just say, it didn’t work out,” and just like that Sasuke’s spirits soared. He didn’t show it then, even mumbled something like, “His loss,” but knowing Naruto was single again did wonders to the alpha’s health, both physical and mental. He was ready to go on with his plan and continued to work with doubled vigour for the rest of summer.

The first month at college went by rather uneventfully, save for the fact that Sasuke came out victorious from the battle with his parents for the right to live at the dormitories. The Uchiha’s house was rather close to the place and Itachi preferred to commute rather than stay at the dorm, because he was rather petty about his personal space and couldn’t stand noise when he had to study. Sasuke, however, longed for independence and couldn’t wait to get a place of his own, but as he was currently low on budget, the dorm seemed like the perfect option. He was even ready to endure whatever difficulties with other students, and Sasuke was sure he would have plenty. Being stubborn and hotheaded, he knew he was not the most agreeable alpha, but was ready to make an exception only in Naruto’s case.

Surprisingly enough, three weeks into the studies Sasuke got himself two new friends, a blunt but likeable beta Suigetsu and a calm towering alpha Jugo, Sasuke’s roommate. The two knew each other before college and that was how Sasuke met Suigetsu at all, because the man was in science and had classes in another building. And Jugo was definitely the ideal roommate: he was a very quiet individual, and had a head for maths almost as good as Sasuke’s. They had concise informative conversations from time to time, which Sasuke found immensely satisfying. 

Then October came, and with it Naruto’s birthday. Sasuke bought the pendant one week before the big date. October 10th, he believed, would be the day Naruto learned about his feelings. The party the omega threw was at his parents’ place, even though Sasuke heard that he had rented an apartment in a fairly decent part of Konoha. ‘It must be the number of guests, Naruto’s so popular, there will be loads for sure,” Sasuke thought when he got an invitation card from Itachi. And he wasn’t mistaken, at least at estimating how many people would come. But that didn’t intimidate him, for the alpha was absolutely positive that his gift would outshine any other. 

At the same time, Sasuke wanted to hand Naruto the little crafty green box he made himself, decorating it with flowers he cut out of orange paper and little curled spirals of blue string, when they were alone. That turned out to be a rather tricky task, as it seemed everybody wanted the blond for themselves. Still, Sasuke succeeded in stealing him from the cheerful crowd and led him to the little white gazebo Minato built when Sasuke was six or so. It was a bit shabby but still romantic enough because of the greenery Kushina had planted around it, which was just starting to turn jovial red and orange.

“Sasuke, why did you take me here?” Naruto asked, giggling a bit, as he already had a couple of cocktails his arty friend Sai was so good at making and served to everybody at the party. Sasuke abstained from the alcohol though, he needed his head as clear as possible for this, because he wanted to remember every tiny detail of Naruto’s expression when he got his present.

“I wanted you all to myself,” he said simply. Well, it was the truth.

“Like in the good old days, right? When we plotted against Itachi,” Naruto chuckled at the memory. “You were just adorable with that little pout when Itachi saw right through our plans every single time,” Sasuke didn’t like where this was going. Of course, he was also fond of their childhood adventures, but he needed Naruto to see him as a grown man with serious intentions.

“Naruto,” he called, getting the omega’s attention. When he looked at him with his impossibly blue eyes, Sasuke felt his throat go dry momentarily, but suppressed the nervous tremor in his hands when he gave Naruto the little box. “This is for you.”

“Oh, you got me a present,” Naruto smiled at him sweetly, taking the box. “Did you make it yourself? It’s so pretty,” he ran his finger across the carefully folded petals, as Sasuke nodded jerkily, barely holding himself back from leaning down and kissing Naruto’s bright cherry lips. He knew of Sasuke’s arts and crafts hobby and always marvelled at his skill, but that was not what Sasuke was aiming for. “Open it,” he nudged, overflowing with anticipation.

“Oh my God,” Sasuke watched with bated breath as Naruto studied the beautiful jewellery, his eyes widening in wonder. “What did you make it from? It looks just like a real gem.”

“Because it is,” Naruto’s head snapped up and he stared at Sasuke in shock. 

“What do you mean? It must’ve cost a fortune...” this was the moment, Sasuke thought, when Naruto would realise that he was the perfect mate. He answered evenly, “I worked part time,” as if it didn’t take him a whole year, two jobs, at least a hundred sleepless nights and quite a few risky deals to get the sum.

“Sasuke,” Naruto looked at him with an unreadable expression, and for a moment the alpha thought he would reject his gift, but what happened next came right from his countless dreams. Naruto kissed him, soft rosy lips brushing his lightly and tenderly. Well, perhaps Naruto aimed for his nose, for when they were kids, or rather Naruto an exuberant affectionate ten-year-old and Sasuke a clumsy enthusiastic toddler, the blond often gave him little pecks on the nose when he pouted until he started giggling from the pleasant tickling touches. But Sasuke wanted to believe that their short but sweet lip-lock was Naruto’s original intent. It was his first kiss after all. Not that Sasuke was a prude or something, he just didn’t like touching random people. He had decided a long time ago that he would only seek Naruto’s touch and was determined to stick to his unspoken vow.

“Thank you, it’s really beautiful,” Naruto held onto his forearm, looking into his eyes through thick eyelashes, and Sasuke hungrily drank in the sight. The gorgeous omega, his crush of what, five years, maybe even ten, was clinging to him, feeling relaxed and comfortable in his presence after having accepted his gift, this was just perfect. But of course it couldn’t just go all that smoothly, as Naruto’s next words mercilessly shattered the wonderful atmosphere. “I’ll be thinking of you every time I look at it while I’m away.”

“What,” Sasuke said dumbly, not believing his ears for a moment. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I thought Itachi told you,” Naruto took a step back, the warm weight of his hand disappearing from Sasuke’s arm, leaving him with the terrifying sinking sensation all alone. “I got an offer from Kiri’s new publishing house Akatsuki, they want me to be their assistant editor. One of Jiraiya’s students works there, and he put in a word for me,” as Naruto spoke his words were drowned out by the intensifying ringing Sasuke heard in his head, and even though the omega was standing right in front of him, it felt like he was already thousands of miles away. This absolutely couldn’t be happening. 

“But what about us?” he asked, sounding desperate at practically seeing his dream slip through his fingers, but Naruto misinterpreted it once again.

“I’ll be keeping in touch with you guys, every week, no, every day, I promise,” and he grinned merrily as if it wasn’t ripping Sasuke’s heart to pieces. He knew he had to say something, had to stop this madness, this unacceptable turn of events, but found himself helplessly speechless. 

In the next week, which was the last one before Naruto was to go board a plain and fly to a foreign country, sickeningly far away from Sasuke, the young alpha was living on autopilot, the shock too great for him to accept its crushing impact. And when he went to the airport with Itachi to see Naruto off, all he could manage to do when Naruto said his goodbyes was give him a quick hug, and receive a small kiss on the cheek. Even the sight of the white gold chain that peaked from Naruto’s half-open collar didn’t cheer him one bit. Naruto was leaving him, and he wasn’t even his yet. What would happen while he was away? Would he find himself another alpha, would he mate before Sasuke even had the chance to lay his claim? Why didn’t he act more drastically at Naruto’s birthday party? Why didn’t he confess? Just why.

Sasuke wallowed in self-pity and harshly reprimanded himself for the next couple of months. Bitter remorse was eating at him, and Naruto’s more or less regular calls and invitations to video chats didn’t make it better. Of course, Sasuke still replied, but he couldn’t look at Naruto’s smiling face for too long and not start hating himself for his indecisiveness, which robbed him of the chance to at least breathe the same air as his crush and soak in his enticing scent. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to tell him about his feelings, he could at least have Naruto relatively close. Not any more. 

The realisation pulled Sasuke into another depression that lead to him wasting his first time on a beta from his year, who hang out with Suigetsu lately. Karin had a rather liberal view on relationships and didn’t ask for much when she expressed her interest in Sasuke, and he just let it happen somehow. They were at a frat party and he was drunk and couldn’t think straight, so when she led him to one of the rooms upstairs, Sasuke followed, and then they had sex. He didn’t remember half of it, but thankfully Karin was thoughtful enough to bring condoms. After that night he couldn’t quite look her in the eye, as well as at his own reflection in the mirror. He didn’t know why but he felt like he cheated on Naruto, even if they were together only in his imagination, while he did it with his own hand. He was disgusted with himself.

Then, one winter evening when he was cooped up in his room, trying to study and forget that Naruto hadn’t come to the annual family gatherings these holidays because he had been too preoccupied with deadlines at work, Jugo asked him, “Say, Sasuke, is something bothering you?”

“What do you mean?” to hear his usually quiet and unobtrusive roommate say this was surprising to say the least.

“I know you prefer to deal with difficulties on your own, but you know, sometimes it’s better to let it out, and I’m a good listener,” this observant and supportive side of Jugo was completely new to Sasuke and he was a bit hesitant at first, but then decided to risk it and open up to the reasonable alpha. And it turned out Jugo had been right. He badly needed someone to hear him out and accept him with all his flaws and insecurities. Someone who wouldn’t judge his actions but understand why he did what he did and maybe give him some friendly advice.

“I see you really hold that omega dear to your heart,” Jugo said when Sasuke finished the story of his long-term pining over Naruto, stopping at ‘the gazebo fiasco’ as he referred to it in his mind, turning every word and move he had made that day in his head over and over for the past months. 

“Yes,” Sasuke knew he was hopelessly in love with the blond but was at loss as to what to do to make him his.

“I think you should just talk to him about your feelings, at least that way you’d be completely sure he understood you right,” that sounded like a god idea but...

“What if he rejects me,” that was Sasuke’s constant fear and the reason he kept his crush hidden for so long. He was absolutely terrified at the prospect of hearing a definitive ‘no’ from the object of his dreams and desires.

“Then you will have to find out if there is a chance of him ever changing his mind, just make sure that you talk to him face to face, online it just wouldn’t be the same.”

That conversation gave Sasuke a boost of strength and determination to go on. He set himself a new goal, which consisted in becoming as successful and rich as possible until Naruto returned, or until he finished his studies and could go to Kiri. That way, when Naruto would see him next, he would be impossible to resist. And Sasuke would certainly make sure to convey his intentions more clearly. It was a perfect plan, and Sasuke was moving at a good pace, doing his apprenticeship under Sarutobi himself at the Bank of Konoha during his second year (which was practically unheard of and caused a lot of rumours about his outstanding intelligence or his outrageous sucking up schemes). But then Kisame proposed to Itachi, who accepted, naturally, making half of his friends and relatives extremely happy for him, and the other half (namely Fugaku and a dozen of Itachi’s beta and omega co-workers) extremely unhappy. The wedding was planned for the end of June, and even though his father still protested vehemently, Sasuke knew he would come to accept it and lead Itachi to the alter like every good loving father would. Oh, and of course Naruto was coming to be Itachi’s bride’s man, and no amount of deadlines would stop him this time.

The fact that he would see Naruto before he actually achieved anything significant, made Sasuke anxious, but he was still looking forward to their meeting. His dreams were filled with them holding each other close, all dressed up and swaying to a beautiful tune amongst the happy guests, who awed at how good they looked together. And when Sasuke let his imagination run wild he imagined it to be their own wedding, Naruto in a gorgeous white attire (he didn’t know whether the blond would prefer a suit or a gown, cause omegas went with either these days, so he fantasised about both), saying yes, while he stared deep into his soul, and kissing him as sweetly and innocently as he did the first time, but promising so much more in a couple of hours with his eyes. They would have a great time at the celebration, and an even better one behind the closed doors of their bedroom. 

The wedding night was something absolutely sacred to Sasuke, and he couldn’t think about it without a slight tremor going through his whole 6-foot-tall frame. That would be the moment when he would claim Naruto as his, placing the mating mark right at the base of his neck (if he consented, of course, but Sasuke hoped he would). He knew the mark didn’t change much in the dynamics between the mated alphas and omegas, and was even regarded by some as a barbaric tradition that had long outlived itself, but just to think about Naruto brandishing it made his cock grow hard and his head clouded with all-consuming possessiveness and desire. The only thing that was left for Sasuke was to actually make it happen.

Sasuke wasn’t a fool he had been a year ago and realised that making Naruto his would require a lot of time and effort, but he was ready to fight for his love, and there was nothing that could possibly stop him. Or so he thought.

Naruto arrived three days before the wedding, and each of those days spent with Itachi and a couple of his other omega and beta friends, while Sasuke was busy helping his parents with the final preparations. Then was obliged to go to Kisame’s stag party, which left him hangover for the last day and practically unable to move. It turned out Kisame came from a rather wealthy family, just decided to stay clear from their fortune and earn both money and respect on his own, which was great, in Sasuke’s opinion, but when he threw away his year’s allowance to rent a whole night club for ‘the boys’ to celebrate the last hours of his single life, Sasuke thought it was a bit over the top, and his stomach fully agreed with him. 

As a result, he was finally able to see Naruto only on the wedding day itself, and the blond was as gorgeous as ever in the baby blue suit he wore with a white silk blouse underneath, that had a high ruffled collar and matching sleeves which peaked adorably from under the light cotton fabric of the jacket. But what made his look truly complete was Sasuke’s pendant lying on top of the buttoned up blouse, catching the warm summer light just right to make it shine from within. The sight was absolute perfection. A tall red headed alpha at Naruto’s side, however, not really.

Who he was Sasuke didn’t know, but the moment he spotted the arrogant bastard (and he had no doubt the man had low moral values) next to his future mate, he felt his heart sink, especially since the alpha put his filthy hand around Naruto’s waist so casually, guiding him gently as if he owned him already. And what was even worse, Naruto didn’t mind it at all. What was Sasuke to think about their relationship if not that they were lovers. Despicable. All throughout the wedding ceremony Sasuke kept his blazing glare glued to the ugly omega-stealing asshole (okay, so what if the man was actually hot as hell, Sasuke was just madly jealous). At one point he couldn’t bear not being in the know and asked his uncle Kakashi in a low whisper, “Who’s that red headed prick?” jerking his chin towards the alpha sitting in the second row across the aisle. Kakashi scanned the area and let out a quiet chuckle, answering with a squint of his only visible eye (Sasuke had no idea why the man kept the mask on all the time, from what he saw at the bath house, he had a pretty decent face).

“Ah, you must mean Naruto’s plus one,” Sasuke nodded grimly. “He’s the editor in chief of the publishing house Naruto works at, Yahiko Something, if I remember correctly.”

Just great, Naruto was that Yahiko Something’s assistant, and spent god knows how many hours under his leering gaze. Even as Itachi and Kisame said their vows, the sneaky editor followed Naruto’s every move, smirking to himself when he thought nobody was looking. But Sasuke saw everything, and he couldn’t wait to tell him what he thought about it right to his conceited face. 

However, when the wedding moved to the Hoshigakis’ grounds, where a large tent had been set for the guests with both the dance floor and the tables, Sasuke suddenly felt his courage leave him when he saw how happily Naruto was chatting with Yahiko when they got out of the car. Sasuke had to go in another car with his family, and couldn’t stop fuming about it on the inside. Still, he didn’t want to make a scene and ruin his brother’s wedding. And Itachi was really stunning, in his crisp white suit, a matching satin dress shirt and a pearly white Ascot tie fastened with a simple but elegant diamond pin. Kisame, right beside him at all times, wore a contrasting dark blue three piece suit with a light sheen to it, which made him look like a shark more than ever, but rather a good natured one, because he was practically glowing from happiness.

Sasuke was glad his brother ended up in good hands after all, but when the object of his own deepest adoration was so unceremoniously held by another man, he could hardly join in on the feast of love, which started with the beautifully served light meal and continued with little speeches and toasts to the newlyweds. There was hardly anything Sasuke could do during all this, but watch Naruto and Yahiko interact from afar, downing glass after glass of bubbly champagne the hired waiters served generously to everybody irregardless of their age. And Sasuke, in his light beige three piece suit, white dress shirt and a burgundy tie looked manly enough to get himself quite a number of appreciative glances from the guests side of the table. Naruto waved at him as soon as he spotted him too, but with Yahiko leaning close and whispering something Sasuke had no way of making out from such a distance, the sweet gesture was lost on him. 

When the eating and talking part of the day was finally over until the wedding cake arrived, and everybody got up to dance, Sasuke realised that he probably had had too much to drink. He grabbed the back of his chair as he swayed a little but managed to right himself rather quickly and looked around the place. What he saw at the far corner of the tent, however, finally made his slowly sizzling blood boil - Yahiko was bending down to kiss Naruto, holding him close by the waist with one hand while the other moved to the silky blond hair. Sasuke simply couldn’t stand it any longer and in five long strides got to the couple which he couldn’t and wouldn’t accept.

“Hey, you!” Sasuke barked angrily, immediately drawing Yahiko’s attention to himself, as well as everybody else’s. “What do you think you’re doing!” surprisingly, his speech wasn’t even slurred, but the heat he normally managed to keep away from his voice, replacing it with dry sarcasm, was leaking from his every word. “Just b’cause you’re some fancy prick with a big publishing house doesn’t mean you can have whoever you want with a snap of your fingers,” at this Sasuke jabbed his pointer finger at the red head’s chest, effectively turning his confused and lightly surprised expression offended and fairly pissed off.

“What’s your problem, brat?” the alpha asked, his deep voice rising angrily at the end. 

“Yeah, Sasuke, what’s the matter with you?” Naruto tentatively chimed in, sounding genuinely worried in contrast to Yahiko.

“Naruto’s not your toy, you don’t even know him and you look at him as if you own him,” Sasuke said accusingly, suddenly feeling self-conscious under Naruto’s widening bewildered gaze.

“What the hell are you talking about!” his words clearly put Yahiko on edge, which, in Sasuke’s opinion, only confirmed his suspicions.

“You don’t deserve him, you filthy old pervert!” Sasuke vaguely realised that he was making a scene after all, when he heard a series of loud gasps from behind his back, one probably belonging to his mother, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Sasuke, you got it all wrong, Yahiko’s just...”

“No! Let me finish, Naruto, please,” Sasuke’s hard expression softened when he turned to the omega but the burning determination was still there. “I know I’ve kept silent for too long, I just wanted you to finally see me as a man who’s ready to cherish you and love you for the rest of your life, but I was too slow and now you’re taken from me by this arrogant asshole, before I could become the one you need, I...I...,” Sasuke didn’t notice that he had started hyperventilating. As he made a step closer to Naruto, trying to reach out to him, his world spun, but in the next moment warm hands closed around his waist and held him upright.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sasuke, you don’t have to get so worked up,” Naruto was rubbing his back and spoke soothingly, like he did when Sasuke was five and sobbed uncontrollably, having scrapped both of his knees hard. “You took it all wrong, Yahiko’s just my friend, we were never in a relationship, he’s engaged to my cousin,” Naruto continued, his voice soft and sincere. Sasuke blinked down at him in confusion.

“Your cousin?” he asked dumbly, looking at Yahiko, who now watched the scene in clear amusement and, when he noticed him staring, put up his right hand, flashing a thin band of gold on the ring finger.

“Yes, Nagato, remember, my mom’s brother’s son, he’s an omega and they’ve known each other since they were kids,” Naruto’s words fell on deaf ears, as all Sasuke heard was a loud ringing noise that he knew was blood rushing to his head at record speed. Oh god, he just royally embarrassed himself, and Naruto. 

“Come on, Sasuke, you need to get some air,” Naruto called, gently, starting to pull him from under the tent into the garden. But just as they started moving Sasuke took a glance behind him and saw at least twenty curious pairs of eyes trained on him. He caused a scene, at Itachi’s wedding, because he was a jealous and possessive idiot. Sasuke suddenly felt sick, and before he could register what was happening, his stomach heaved and he threw up all over the hardwood floor.

After that everything happened in a blur. Sasuke vaguely remembered Naruto’s worried face going in and out of his line of vision, then his mother’s and Itachi’s somewhere in the distance (luckily, he and Kisame together with half of the guests went out to have a photoshoot, and weren’t there to witness his outrageous stunt). He heard them talking about his condition, deciding what to do with him, until his father’s booming voice demanded that he should be taken home, and Naruto quickly agreed, leading him away from the watching crowd. 

The ride to the Uchiha residence was quiet, Sasuke not daring to look at Naruto, fearing that he would find reproach and disappointment in his eyes. When they got to their destination, Naruto carefully helped him out of the car and led him to his room. Everything seemed to be consumed by fog and Sasuke thought he was probably running a fever, because his face was burning up, or maybe it was just the intimate proximity of the omega of his dreams, who didn’t let go of him until he sank down onto his old bed.

“I’ll get you some water, just don’t move too much,” and Naruto disappeared for some five minutes. In that short period of time Sasuke attempted to remove the constricting tie and pull off the awfully stiff jacket, but failed in accomplishing either. That’s how Naruto found him – with his tie askew and the right hand awkwardly twisted behind him, caught in the uncooperative sleeve.

“Oh, Sasuke, just...” Naruto put the glass on the desk, “Let me help you,” and he swiftly came up, getting Sasuke out of his jacket, vest and tie, and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. Sasuke watched him move as if hypnotised. Naruto was standing so close, he could smell his sweet breath and his wonderful scent. He felt his arms move on their own, as they circled around Naruto’s waist, and pulled him closer. He pressed his face into Naruto’s stomach and inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose against the warm smooth fabric of his blouse. The blond was strangely relaxed under his bold touch, and when he started running his hand through the black strands at the back of Sasuke’s head, the alpha trembled in bliss. 

“You need to lie down, Sasuke,” Naruto said after a couple of minutes, gently pushing Sasuke away and back onto the bed. 

“Don’t go,” Sasuke knew he probably sounded like a child, but he didn’t care, he just wanted Naruto to stay with him, preferably forever.

“I won’t, I promise,” he helped him get under the covers, and brushed the bangs from his flushed face. Then he gave him the glass and held it carefully as he drank, because Sasuke’s hands were still shaking slightly. As he moved to stand from his crouched position, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist.

“I just ruined everything, didn’t I,” he hated how his voice sounded so small, but he couldn’t help it.

“No, of course not,” Naruto smiled at him, and even though Sasuke was sure he’d see pity in his eyes, there was none. “Everything’s alright.”

“But you-”

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow,” Naruto rubbed his hand in a calming manner, running his thumb over the tense knuckles, “You really need to rest now.” When Sasuke still didn’t let go of him, he added. “I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right by your side when you wake up, believe it.”

“Okay,” Sasuke relaxed his palm reluctantly and watched Naruto discard his crumpled blue jacket and put it on the swivel chair, ruffling his blond hair as he went. He wanted to watch the omega longer, but felt his eyes starting to droop and soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

\-----

The next morning Sasuke woke up cranky, but surprisingly not as hungover as he had expected. The events of the previous day rushed back to him, as soon as he opened his eyes, and he couldn’t hold back a frustrated growl. He was such an idiot! Just to think that he had stooped so low right in front of Naruto, not only making a complete fool of himself but also acting like a stupid hormonal teenager (which he still was, unfortunately). It just couldn’t get any worse.

As Sasuke lay in his bed, cursing himself and his impulsiveness, there came a soft rap on the door, and a moment later Naruto walked in with a tray of food.

“Hey, Sasuke,” he greeted him softly, making the alpha blush under the warm affectionate gaze. Was he still dreaming, perhaps? Cause this scenario resembled one of his most heated fantasies a lot. Naruto was wearing Itachi’s old black t-shirt and a pair of shorts he must have found in his brother’s room. Both omegas had a similar complexion, being fairly tall and slender, so the clothes fit him perfectly, and made him look wonderfully homey at the same time. “I made you some soup and toasts with tomato slices, you still like them, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” the answer came out awfully hoarse, and Sasuke had to clear his throat. When Naruto approached, he suddenly became aware of how much better the omega smelled now. Could it be...

“I made you some tea as well,” he handed Sasuke a small cup, filled with light coloured fragrant liquid, Mikoto’s favourite herbal brew, and watched him drink and then eat in silence. When Sasuke finished, he thanked Naruto awkwardly, feeling the tension rising in his body, half-propped on the bed. 

“I knew about your feelings for me,” Naruto said so suddenly, Sasuke was sure he would’ve choked if he still had something in his mouth. 

“Wh- How long?” and why didn’t he act on it then, if he knew. Did this mean Naruto was rejecting him? Sasuke gripped the sheets, clenching his fists tightly.

“I...” the omega turned a delectable shade of pink all of a sudden and looked to the side, “I kinda guessed while I was away. You know, when Yahiko first saw my pendant, your gift, he said that whoever gave it to me must be madly in love with me, and then I just couldn’t stop thinking about his words... And your words too, all this time you wanted to tell me and I was totally oblivious,” Naruto raised his eyes and looked straight into Sasuke’s. “And when I realised, I just didn’t know how to act, and thought that maybe you decided I had rejected you and moved on already...”

“No! I would never stop loving you!” Sasuke surprised himself by the force with which he said it, starting from the bed and hugging Naruto close to his chest, almost knocking over the tray on the floor. “You’ve always been the one for me, and nothing could change that, even you rejecting me.” He knew he was probably going a little over the top with such confessions, but it was the truth – he would never be able to get over Naruto no matter what the omega’s decision would be.

“Sasuke...” Naruto started hesitantly. “I mean, I’m almost six years older than you, wouldn’t you like someone younger to be-”

“No,” Sasuke didn’t want to hear it, let alone think about choosing somebody over Naruto. “Don’t you understand, you are my one and only,” he looked pleadingly into Naruto’s blue eyes, which widened slightly at the conviction in his voice. And then Sasuke kissed him. He simply couldn’t hold back any longer.

To his surprise and immense delight, after a couple of moments, Naruto started answering, moving his lips slowly and tentatively at first, but then becoming more confident and deepening the kiss. Sasuke was in pure bliss. Naruto’s mouth tasted like heaven, and a bit like soup, and was wonderfully hot and wet. It was much better than what he had imagined, and he couldn’t wait to feel Naruto more, so he started to pull the omega on top of himself, while sitting back onto the mattress. 

“Mm, m-wait, Sasuke,” Naruto pulled away from the kiss but didn’t manage to get far, as Sasuke held him tightly in his arms. “I think we shouldn’t do it now...” he said, lowering his eyes and gulping nervously.

“You don’t want to?” Sasuke asked because he could clearly smell Naruto’s arousal, and it was the most amazing scent he had ever felt.

“It’s not that, I just... I don’t want to take advantage of you,” the words sounded foreign to Sasuke, what on Earth was that supposed to mean, he wanted it himself more than anything in the world. Noticing his owlish stare Naruto continued, uncharacteristically meek, “Don’t you feel it? You’re starting a rut.”

Now that Naruto pointed it out, Sasuke realised that it was true. His body was rapidly heating up and beginning to long for an omega, heart thumping heavily in his chest, and breath coming out in short pants. He knew he had to stop now if he didn’t want to hurt Naruto, and with each passing second in his presence he felt that he was losing the last bits of control.

“Naruto,” he said in a voice he didn’t recognise, it was so deep and tense. “Do you want it?” he leaned forward and pressed his nose against Naruto’s pulse point, inhaling deeply. He breathed out into the hot patch of skin, “Do you want me?”

“Ah-I,” Naruto gulped and Sasuke couldn’t resist mouthing at his bobbing Adam’s apple, making the blond moan and give a breathless reply, “Yes.”

One short word meant a world to Sasuke, sending a strong wave of searing desire over his body. He started kissing Naruto’s neck hungrily, moving up, then along his jawline, and finally finding his lips, like they were a cool spring amidst the desert and he – a weary traveller dying for a gulp of water. His hands roamed over the expanse of Naruto’s back, going lower, until they reached his backside and, after a moment’s hesitation, closed around the firm globes, squeezing them hard. Naruto yelped shortly into Sasuke’s mouth in surprise and gripped his hair firmly with one hand, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His other hand travelled across the alpha’s broad chest, teasing his hardened nipples. It became obvious they had too much clothes on, and as Naruto quickly undid the remaining buttons of the dress shirt Sasuke still had on, Sasuke fumbled with Naruto’s shorts, practically tearing them open in his haste. 

“Easy there,” Naruto chuckled, his breath tickling Sasuke’s cheek, and then helped him get rid of his own pants without damaging them. Next followed the shirt and the t-shirt, which were dropped unceremoniously on the floor, and two pairs of boxers, Sasuke’s white and Naruto’s orange. Then Naruto straddled his thighs, getting impossibly close to his heavy hard length that lay on his stomach, tilting a bit to the left.

“Wow, you really grew big,” Naruto said, smiling down at him cheekily. His own cock was not as large as Sasuke’s, but was shaped beautifully, from the rosy tip to the soft hairless sack. Sasuke drank in the sight of the rest of Naruto’s gorgeous body, his slim thighs, flat stomach, toned chest with puffy pink nipples, sharp collarbones and graceful shoulders. He was simply sublime.

Sasuke caressed the smooth thighs lovingly, then gripped them firmly and, surging upwards, claimed Naruto’s lips again. He slowly pulled him closer, until the omega’s butt was positioned right above his shaft. Naruto hummed into the kiss and started moving in slow rocking motions, sending bright sparks of pleasure through Sasuke’s body. At one point he couldn’t take it any more and flipped their positions, getting in between Naruto’s opened legs and pinning him to the bed with his weight. Their crotches were now closely pressed, and Sasuke started moving in short powerful thrusts, rubbing their bare cocks deliciously against each other. 

Naruto gripped at his shoulders and moaned softly with Sasuke’s every move. And Sasuke couldn’t get enough of the omega beneath him, he was soaking in the sweet intoxicating scent and his chest was swelling with an emotion so deep and powerful, he felt it was filling him to the brim, ready to overflow. He needed to share it with Naruto, had to have him closer still, to be inside him, so that they could become one.

The feverish thought brought something to Sasuke’s mind, which made him stop in his jerky movements. Naruto looked at him blearily, clearly taken by the lustful haze as well. “Wha’s the matter?”

“I have no condoms,” it took every every ounce of the self-control Sasuke had left not to close his eyes on such a trivial matter, and go on ravishing the blond, but he couldn’t let it happen and appear completely inexperienced and inconsiderate.

“Oh, it’s okay, I’m on birth control,” Naruto said easily, while Sasuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

“You don’t want kids?” he asked, even as his heart clenched inside at the prospect. There was nothing he could do if Naruto was resolute about it, but having a beautiful large family with the omega was also part of his dream, and it would be painful to have to relinquish it. But Naruto’s next words calmed him down a little.

“Of course I do, silly, just not, you know, at the moment,” and he raised his eyebrows for emphasis. “Right now I want only you, baby,” the joke was really bad, but Sasuke found it extremely arousing for some reason.

“I’ll show you ‘baby’,” he growled low in his throat, and swiftly dipped down to Naruto’s cock, licking it from the base to the tip, tearing a loud startled moan from the blond. He concentrated on the head for a bit, running his tongue over the slit repeatedly, while pumping the shaft, until he heard Naruto whimper quietly. The he started bobbing his head on the hard length, not taking it in too deep in case his gag reflex kicked in, but giving it strong sucks, making Naruto’s hips tremble and jerk upwards, trying to fuck his mouth deeper. But Sasuke had other plans.

He released the omega’s cock with a pop, kissing the head and looking up at Naruto’s flushed face and moist eyes with pupils blown wide. He wanted to make him cry from pleasure. Sasuke bent further down and, opening Naruto’s thighs wider, came level with his little pink opening. The hole was already glistening with slick, but Sasuke intended to make it dripping. He kissed the rosy bud, earning himself a loud gasp from above. Next he gave it a few experimental laps, running his flattened tongue across the twitching hole and humming contentedly at the taste. Naruto’s breathing became laboured, he was definitely moving in the right direction. Thinking it was time to take it up a notch, Sasuke pressed his lips against the hole firmly and slipped the tip of his tongue inside. It met practically no resistance, but he felt Naruto’s muscles fluttering around his tongue, as he moved it in and out, trying to reach a little deeper with each thrust. By the time Naruto started making low whines and writhing on the sheets, his hole was drenched and cherry red. Sasuke circled it one last time and pulled back. 

His own cock was painfully hard and generously leaking precome, ready to plunge deep into the omega’s body. Sasuke gave it a couple of pumps, squeezing his half-swollen knot, trying to take off the edge of arousal, so as not to shoot his load too soon. He lay atop of Naruto, who readily crossed his legs around his waist, and, propping himself on one hand, guided his cock to Naruto’s waiting hole with the other. When he pushed in, he looked into Naruto’s dark blue eyes, clouded with the pleasure he was giving him. The moment the head slipped inside, Sasuke saw stars and jerked his hips forward on impulse, going half-way deep in one go.

Naruto opened his mouth in a silent cry, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and gripping at Sasuke’s shoulders hard.

“S-sorry, I’m sorry,” Sasuke cursed himself and stilled. He absolutely didn’t want to hurt Naruto. The blond took a few deep breaths, making long shaky exhales, and after a minute or so nodded at Sasuke to continue. Sasuke started moving again, this time in short thrusts, until he was buried in Naruto to the hilt, his knot almost touching the stretched ring of muscles. Naruto let out a low moan, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

“G-od, Sasuke, I feel s-so full, I-,” Sasuke chose that moment to make another thrust, harder than the previous ones, and made Naruto cry out in pleasure. “Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he muttered feverishly, pushing his hips to meet Sasuke’s. First Sasuke moved slowly, barely sliding out of the delicious wet heat, but soon his thrusts gained speed and amplitude. Naruto’s loud moans were joined by his low groans. Sasuke’s vision started to become tunnelled and the snaps of his hips became short and forceful, as he was trying to squeeze his knot into Naruto’s tight opening. 

Naruto suddenly stilled and his hole clasped hard around Sasuke’s engorged base, catching it inside and seizing it in an almost painful grip, effectively sending the alpha over the edge. Sasuke came in long strong spurts, pressing Naruto as close as possible to his body, so that he could feel the rapid beating of his heart next to his. When he came from his high, he was down at the omega, who looked still out of it, and hurried to roll off him, to relieve him of his weight, but the painful tug on his member made him realise that they were tied by his knot. 

One quick look down made Sasuke blush hotly for some reason, the sight of Naruto’s spent softening member filing him with so much satisfaction he thought he’d burst. Naruto blinked up at him and his lips stretched in a lazy smile. “That was amazing, you’re quite a beast in bed,” the blond joked again, but Sasuke didn’t mind, he was just adorable that way.

“Thanks,” he answered simply. “But now we’re...uh,” he couldn’t bring himself to say it for some reason, feeling shy under Naruto’s deep penetrating gaze.

“Yeah, knotted, we’ll be for some twenty minutes,” Naruto said simply, then looked to the side, his expression darkening. “I could take it out, but it’ll be painful...” as he trailed off, Sasuke clearly understood that he meant ‘painful for me’.

“No! I like it, I just... Wait, how do you know?” Sasuke tensed visibly.

“Not all alphas are sweethearts like you, Sasuke,” he signed tiredly, and Sasuke decided not to pester him for answers right now, but promised himself to find out the name of the asshole who hurt his mate, so that he could break him in half. But that was for the future, and right now he hugged Naruto gently and tenderly, positioning them so that it would be comfortable to lie for the next few minutes.

When his knot softened and Naruto’s channel relaxed, the blond went to shower first, and Sasuke after him (he wished they could go together, but the bathroom was hardly big enough for his large frame, it would never fit them both). As he soaped his body, standing under the hot jets of water, Sasuke thought that everything tuned out wonderfully, reality by far surpassing even his wildest dreams. Naruto was finally his, and all he had to do now was make sure it stayed this way forever.

He came back into his room in a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, intending to get some of his old clothes from the wardrobe, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruto standing in front of it. He put on the same t-shirt and shorts and, judging by the dark blue shirt that hang off his forearm, was looking for something Sasuke could wear. That was so sweet he couldn’t keep a happy grin from appearing on his face. Naruto heard him enter and turned, holding a piece of green fabric in his hand.

“Say, Sasuke, how come you have my panties?” He smirked mischievously, as the alpha turned beet-red.


End file.
